Survival Instinct
by CeleryLapel
Summary: Jeff and Annie share a tent. Written for Tumblr Community Appreciation Week 2017 Prompt: Classic trope fic


"Survival Instinct"

Summary: Jeff and Annie share a tent

Written for Tumblr Community Appreciation Week 2017

Prompt: Classic trope fic

Warning: cheese alert; written just for fun

It was a stupid idea.

Jeff silently berated himself as stared into the darkness. At first he couldn't believe he let himself get talked into going off into the Colorado wilderness with the misfits. After all, their attempt at camping second year was fraught with hijinks and a run in with a bear, but a certain someone's perky and scarily determined optimism had persuaded them all to try again in the spring of the group's fourth year.

Technically Jeff supposed he was no longer in his fourth year, having graduated in the winter, but that was kinda besides the point.

Damn those Disney eyes.

She had tracked him down, showing up on his doorstep after he had returned from a long day and frustrating day of searching for affordable office rental space. With a calculated bat of her lashes, she had pleaded with him, explaining that the group needed one last bonding experience before they all went their separate ways. Despite his stammers about having already gone on his way, he had found himself nodding in agreement, acknowledging that the group was missing his authoritative presence and therefore couldn't possibly be capable of foraging on their own. He owed them an opportunity to say goodbye to each other.

They were his study group. He's the one who originally brought them all together.

In retrospect, he supposed she had conned him, just a little. After calling a meeting to plan the trip at a coffee shop – after all, he wasn't setting foot on campus ever again – he murmured his agreements with a smirk as Annie took charge and handed out her itemized agenda and personalized lists of packing supplies.

Yeah, he was sure they needed a leader.

He may have played along. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he'd follow her anywhere. And probably commit several types of crimes for her.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was the current situation. It had begun about ten minutes ago, after he had settled into his own tent, having pitched it a good distance from the rest of the group. Troy and Abed had naturally brought their own, Britta and Shirley had coupled up, and Annie had produced a bright pink tent, which she had proceeded to set up for herself.

Pierce had told them all to fuck off and refused to attend, opting to remain in his mansion over the weekend.

Ten minutes ago, he had settled into his extra large dark blue sleeping bag, having fluffed his two pillows so that he would have adequate distance between his hair and the bottom of the nylon tent.

It had started to rain.

He had jumped when he first heard the "Jeeeff!" and immediately come to her rescue, unzipping his tent and naturally pulling her inside. She had been practically soaked, her white t-shirt clinging to her braless chest and stringy hair suspiciously pulled back from her face. They had more than an awkward moment before she had tearfully explained her tent had collapsed, that she must have pitched it improperly, and the rain had made it impossible for her to redo.

She had needed shelter.

He had obliged. After all, she was a lady in distress.

He continued to stare upward, concentrating his attention on examining the area where the left side flap intersected with the roof piece. He was attempting to use the soft tapping of the raindrops to lull himself to sleep.

Who was he kidding? He knew he'd never sleep again.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You keep whining."

He startled and, taking a deep breath, carefully turned to see a wide-eyed Annie regarding him curiously. She reached up to touch his arm, and he willed himself to remain as still as possible.

Keeping her hand on his bicep, she said in a low voice, "Are you scared?"

"Sorry?"

"Of the storm. Jeff, we'll be okay."

"I'm fine. Really."

Their eyes locked. He was conscious of the pounding in his chest and wondered if she could hear it.

He cleared his throat before he added with a perhaps a slight crack in his voice, "We should get some sleep."

He watched as she bit her lower lip and glanced downward. Where, he had no idea, but he figured he needed to keep all his strength. If they could just go to sleep, it would be okay.

She moved in even closer, her foot rubbing against his leg.

"Annie."

Her eyes popped open and she emitted an indignant gasp, "I'm _cold_ , Jeff! I'm certainly not…."

-"No, of course. I know. You're um…cold."

"Yes."

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her hum contentedly as he did so.

"I suppose you're pretty wet."

"Jeff."

"Fuck."

"Jeff."

"Crap, sorry. I meant. Wet…from the rain. You're err, cold. Cold and wet like a fish."

She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm a _fish_."

He found himself emitting a low chuckle with a thought that all would be fine.

Until she did the thing. The thing that nearly drove him internally crazy.

She gave him a swat on the chest.

He felt his breath catch as their eyes locked once more. He had lost all restraint. He leaned in, finding her lips readily meeting his.

As the initial soft peck quickly transformed into a deep and passionate kiss, he found himself not even caring, letting all of his inhibitions go.

It was amazing, as always.

They were in a tent. It was storming. If they didn't do this, there was nothing else to do but lie awkwardly next to each other all night. There were no distractions. No studying, no study group, no Dean pouncing in at any moment.

He may have taken a quick glance at the zippered door just to make sure on that last one.

"Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"I suppose we don't have to…"

He cut her off with another kiss.

After they finally paused for air, she smiled against his lips. He felt a flush forming over his face and chest and became aware he was also grinning like an idiot.

He moved his head back so that he could meet her gaze.

 _God, I'm dead._

Her smile seemed to take over her entire face as she reached up and began to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

It was a sweet moment.

She whispered, "Make love to me, Jeff."

His eyes widened and he found himself stammering, "Annie, we…can't…we're..in a tent. The group…."

\- "I want you."

"Yes, milady."

He reached to pull her back into an embrace and found her quickly maneuvering herself so that she was not only pressed tightly against him but her leg was making its way over his body. Although they were in the confines of his sleeping bag, she was so tiny, there was actually more room for her to begin straddling him than he'd initially realized.

He watched as she paused their deep kissing and sat up, biting her lip again, this time in thought. She smiled coyly down at him and took a moment to rub herself against him, her eyes opening in mock surprise as she felt his hardness.

"Well, look who's ready," she said teasingly.

He felt himself flushing again. "Annie. Oh my god."

She let out a squeak as he grunted and pulled her down to him, this time instantly deepening their kiss.

His hand went to her breast, feeling it through her wet t-shirt, noticing the nipple was hard, likely from the cold. Or perhaps being aroused. It was difficult for him to think clearly at the moment, likely due to his blood flow going elsewhere.

"Jeeeff."

He nearly died as she moved her hand over him and began to slide it up and down.

He let out a moan. "God."

Then came a whispered, "And you're right. I'm wet."

His eyes popped open. "Jesus, Annie."

"I should take this off." She pushed herself back up and without an ounce of self-consciousness removed her shirt, tossing it to the side.

He gasped as he took in the sight of her topless, the flashes of lightening coming in through the clear part at the top of the tent. Her breasts were everything he'd imagined them to be and yet were somehow even more spectacular.

He didn't think he could breathe but managed to get out, "You're…so…beautiful."

She was clearly enjoying his utter dumfoundedness as she sat up even straighter so he could take in the view. Her eyes then wandered down toward his boxer briefs.

He didn't need her to say anything. He quickly removed his own t-shirt and allowed her to assist him in shimmying out of his underwear. Being they were in a sleeping bag, this wasn't the most graceful endeavor, but they managed to succeed if no other reason than they were both determined.

Jeff and Annie never liked to lose. Stupid sleeping bag could suck it.

Which brought his mind back to what was about to happen. He quickly ran through a few scenarios. He supposed it was a longshot, but he held out hope that she somehow managed to have some sort of protection with her.

Placing his hand on hers as she began to remove her shorts, he asked, "Condom?"

She frowned, swatting his hand away as she continued to maneuver out of her shorts.

 _God, she's wearing lacy blue panties._

"Where did you put them?" She turned as if she expected some to magically appear to the right.

He closed his eyes in painful realization. "I didn't bring any."

"Jeff!"

There was a swat to his bare chest.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at her fierce stare. He explained apologetically, "I wasn't expecting to get lucky."

She began to sputter, "I…just…assumed you'd…I mean…you're _Jeff Winger…_ "

-"Hey, why would I think _this_ would happen? Not that I'm complaining, because I'm definitely not, but crap, Annie. I'm sorry."

He watched as her face fell.

He quickly added, "We can do everything else."

The coy smile instantly returned. "Really?"

As she began to stroke him, he leaned back and whimpered, "Yes, although maybe I should help you out first…I don't think I'm going to last very long here."

She leaned down to give him a soft kiss before she nonchalantly hopped off and climbed out of the sleeping bag.

"What the hell?"

"Give me a sec." She rolled over to her clothes pile and grabbed her shorts.

He watched in complete astonishment as she reached into the pocket and pulled out a dark blue square.

"Ta da!" She almost squealed when she saw his mouth fall open.

"Annie."

"Jeff."

"You have …?"

"Yes, Jeff, I have a condom. Are we cool?" She proceeded to climb back into the sleeping bag.

"Why do you have one?"

"For situations such as this. Da Doi."

He squinted at her.

"Don't get all judgmental on me, mister. You should be thanking your lucky stars I come prepared. And this way you can come too."

"Jesus, Annie!"

She grabbed his hand and proceeded to use it to almost yank off her panties. He quickly followed her instructions, and began to eagerly move them down her legs and toss them to the side.

He pulled her back into a deep kiss. They allowed themselves some moments to return to the nonverbal part of their evening, feeling their now naked bodies pressed against each other, their tongues and hands exploring one another, savoring every inch.

As the next crash of thunder came, they both knew this was an occasion for something likely quick rather than slow and languid.

And really that made it even hotter.

He watched in amazement as she tore open the wrapper with a determined and horny gracefulness.

He nearly died once again as she paused to study him, remarking, "So everything _is_ proportionate."

"Dammit." He reached up to pull her down into another kiss, this time them both laughing into it as they felt the nervous anticipation of what was about to happen.

He mumbled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You?"

"Hell yes. It's been _three years_."

She giggled as she allowed him to roll them over.

"Four?"

"Three since the _kiss_. Well, um, the _kiss kiss_."

She handed him the open packet, but then pressed her palm on his chest, blushing furiously as she took a moment to stare at his pecs.

"What is it?"

"I think we should flip back over. You'll crush me."

"Okay."

"Since you're so _huge_."

"That's it, we're doing this _now._ "

She squealed he rolled them over once again. He frantically removed the condom from the wrapper, but then she grabbed it from him. With the arch of her brow, she obtained his nod and proceeded to do what needed to be done.

Within moments, he was inside her, emitting a low groan as she slid down on him. He would have thought he was dreaming, but he had never conjured up an image with all of these sensations this vividly.

It was wilder, sexier, and somehow sweeter than he ever thought it could be.

X

X

X

He held her to his chest, both of them panting from the exertion but also the sweaty confines of the tent and sleeping bag.

Placing a kiss to her temple, he said, "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." She smiled softly up at him before nuzzling herself into his side.

"God, Annie. I want to do that every fucking day."

Her head shot up and she stared at him wide-eyed.

He gulped. "Did I say something wrong?"

She let out a breath and smiled sheepishly, glancing to the side.

He frowned as he reached for her chin, gently turning her head back to face him. "I hope this wasn't a one time thing."

She appeared flustered, opening her mouth as if to speak but then shutting it. She closed her eyes in thought for a few moments before opening them.

"I didn't think that far ahead."

"Oookay. You're not really answering my implied question."

She shrugged, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought, when we decided to go camping that we'd be cozy, and well, you know, things would happen. I never really thought it through after that."

"Wait…what?"

"I mean, I want to do it again. And again, and again, and…" She began to trace her hands over his torso, her fingers skimming tantalizingly close to certain recovering areas.

Against perhaps his better judgment, he touched her wrist to still her.

"Did you _plan_ this?"

"Let's not talk about that right now." Her voice becoming lighter, she added, "And what does it matter? Let's just go for round two…"

-"Annie."

"Yes?"

"That's seriously hot."

With mischievous grins, they went for round two.

The pent up sexual frustration out of the way, they were now able to take their time.

X

X

X

"We should get some sleep."

"I know. Night, Jeff."

"Night."

The day had been full of surprises. He found himself not minding spooning. After all, it was Annie.

He mumbled into the back of her neck, "This wasn't a two-time thing."

He felt her body vibrate from stifled laughter.

She whispered, "I don't think we can stop it now."

Relaxing even more, the warmth spread throughout his chest. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll survive."

He kissed the back of her neck and allowed her to pull his arms around her tighter.


End file.
